America's Return
by going for the win
Summary: Leaving at the beginning of junior year as a nobody, America returns to Los Angles High School as an international popstar. But meeting up with old friends will prove to be tougher than America thought, especially when she is falling for one who aided in her departure in junior year. Can she survive until graduation? Or are the emotions just to confusing in the end? AU/ slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I had this great idea after reading some other fan fictions and came up with America's Return. I know, I know, I really should be working my other fan fiction I haven't updated in forever but I am having MAJOR writer's block for that story so if anyone has any suggestions leave it in a review for If Only or PM me. Now, to this story. Here is some background information that you might need. This story takes place in modern day America so that means iPhones, Starbucks, etc. Also, they will be living in cities across America, Carolina being the state North Carolina and Angeles Being the city Los Angeles. Those two places will really be the only two used in the story, but any others will be real names of places, the selection names in parenthesis. And, now at the end of this extremely long authors note, I can finally say, welcome to the story America's Return.**

**enjoy.**

*** This story will be AU(Alternate Universe) if anything does not compare exactly like relationships in The Selection. Also there might be slight swearing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I was running down the street to Los Angeles High School, my torture chamber that I had to go to for most of the year. With my backpack slung over my right shoulder, it was pounding my back with each step I took. Looking down at my crappy phone my parents bought for me, I ran even faster knowing that if I didn't get there in the next five minutes, Marlee would rip my head off for not being there to catch up with her before the start of Junior year and I would rather stay in one piece.

I guess introductions should be made. My name is America Singer a junior in high school. I have lived in Los Angeles for my entire life but this year my father has a gallery in North Carolina which will run all year, hence my family moving. Thankfully my sister, Kenna, graduated already and let me stay at her place to finish out my high school years. But my parents offered me to stay with them.

Once I reached the school yard, I searched for a head of long blond hair in the crowd. Instead I found a head of short blond hair. Shaking my head, I cleared my head from thoughts of **him**, but my mind wandered anyway. Maxon, was my best friend until the start of high school. See, he is in all advanced placement classes, the quarterback for the school football team, captain of the lacrosse team, and is rich. Don't forget the part about him being the most popular boy in the school. The end of the relationship between us was after the first week in freshman year.

**Flashback:**

_"Maxon," I groaned, looking at my best friend who was dancing in front of me to the most popular song at the moment. "What?" he asked, not stopping his spasm, sorry, I mean dancing. "Can you not?" I asked pointing to the open math book in front of me with a pencil. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile, turning off the radio and sitting across the table from me. "What you doing?" he asked. "Algebra." I replied, not looking up from the workbook. _

_"Really?" he asked turning the book around to face him, snatching the pencil from my hand, furiously scribbling in answers. "This is so easy." he exclaimed as he handed me back the pencil and the book, now filled with answers. "Maxon!" I stared at him after looking at the filled workbook page. " I wanted to do that." Maxon cocked his head to the side, confusion etched onto his face. "Really?" he asked. "I thought you would want me to do that because..." and when he said that, I knew he was going to compare me to Kriss._

_Kriss Ambers. She goes to our school and Maxon became friends with her. Don't get me wrong, she is the sweetest girl possible. When Maxon was around of course. But a total bitch when he wasn't always warning me to "Stay away from Maxon because he would never like a poor little girl like me." and "He told me that you guys are only friend because he pities you." Try putting up with that for an entire summer._

_"I know, I know." I interrupted, frustrated. "Kriss likes it when I do that." I said in a high pitched mocking voice. Maxon stared at me. "How did you know I was going to say that." The ball of frustration and anger started to grow in my stomach. "Are you kidding me?" I asked, raising my voice. When he shook his head no, the ball of bottled up feelings grew bigger. _

_"All summer long you went on and on about Kriss comparing me to her." I said, my voice getting louder still. "Guess what!" I screamed, standing up abruptly, leaning on the table, my two hand firmly planted on the table in front of me. " I'm not Kriss. I never have been, never will be and never want to be. I don't want to be like that bitch."_

_Maxon's eyes hardened when I said bitch, his mouth pulled into a thin line. "Kriss is not a bitch America." he said in a deep, eerily calm, dangerous voice. "So stop being jealous of my relationship with her. If you can't be nice to her, I guess our," Maxon paused and swallowed. You could see the pain on his face. "I guess our friendship is over." "I can't like her Maxon." I said, shock still registered in my mind from what he just said. "She dislikes me so much it would be impossible." _

_I watched Maxon's expression carefully and saw how his face passed through so many emotions in a split second before settling on one emotion. Disappointment. "Maxon." I said breaking the silence over taking us. "It's fine if you want to be with Kriss over me. I wish you the best luck." With that I leaned across the table and kissed his cheek. "Bye Maxon." _

**End of flashback**

Maxon tried to still be friends after that, claiming that Kriss was nothing to him even though she literally crawls over him every second of the day, but since he was popular and I wasn't we drifted apart anyway.

"America!" someone screeched into my ear, making me jump and turn around quickly only to find Marlee standing behind me. "Marlee!" I exclaimed wrapping my best friend into a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I looked at her. "Well I wasn't the one in Greece all summer." Marlee looked down sheepishly. "It's fine." I said, punching her arm lightly. "What's fine?" someone asked behind me.

Groaning, I turned around to find Maxon standing behind me. "Nothing." I said, starting to walk away, Marlee following me with her phone out. "Can you sing something?" she asked, directing the camera at me. See, Marlee and I have a YouTube channel called i AM the a standing for my name and the m for hers. "What do you want me to sing?" I asked leaning against the tree by the school entrance. "Anything you want." I looked up at the sky, racking my brain for a song to sing when I finally came up with one.

Looking at the camera , I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_"I still hear the sound of that runaway train_  
><em> Rolled through my heart as lost lovers refrain<em>  
><em> But I know in my heart it can never go back<em>  
><em> To the way we were on that runaway track<em>

_ And I see in my soul that I know you were lying to me_  
><em> I lose control<em>  
><em> Oh, I didn't know<em>  
><em> Was I just too young?<em>  
><em> But why do I feel so old?<em>  
><em> Cause I'm still so young.<em>

_ Yeah, but it all comes down to_  
><em> What it all comes down to<em>  
><em> It all comes down to<em>  
><em> It all comes down to you."<em>

When I stopped singing, pretty much the entire student population was staring at me. Nervous, I waved to them before grabbing Marlee's hand and dragging her inside. "Was that good?" I asked as Marlee and I started on our way to our lockers. "Good?" Marlee asked, staring at me. "That was amazing! So going on the channel today!" My face broke out into a huge grin. But of course, my streak of bad luck decided to not let me have one good moment. Let's sum this up in one word. Kriss.

"That was amazing." Kriss said, mocking Marlee getting laughs from her fellow cronies and glares from me and Marlee. "Sweetie," she started, locking eyes with me, "Let me tell you something. That was terrible. I really don't know why you even sing. It's not good, trust me. So lets give you something to do that you would actually be good at." An evil glint flashed in Kriss's eyes.

A crowd now started to form around us, consisting of what looked a lot like my entire grade. I was focusing on everyone else, that I didn't even notice Kriss walking up to me with coffee in her hand until I felt the scalding hot liquid running down the front and back of my shirt. Shoving the now empty cup into my hands, Kriss cleared her throat almost silently. "See, you have potential as a janitor. I just got you started early."

I looked around at the crowd which was still laughing at me until I settled on one head of short blonde hair, laughing harder than the rest. Kriss followed my gaze and smirked. "You never had a chance." she whispered in my ear before I ran out of the hallway, outside to the courtyard and called Kenna.

* * *

><p>That happened one year ago. Not much has changed except for the fact that I left Los Angeles High School for North Carolina but got stopped along the way and ended up in high school. But don't worry, I'm going this year to that hell hole. This time though, I'm not afraid of Kriss and I'm more confident in myself. I guess that's what being a multimillionaire platinum recording singer-songwriter that is number one on the charts for the past 8 months or so will do to you. ANd if you haven't guessed by now, I'm America Singer.<p>

**So how was it? Please follow, fav and review. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would just like to thank anyone who left a review for this story, followed it and favorited it. I really didn't expect the story to get that type of reaction. So, I hope you guys like this chapter as much.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock coming from my phone. Groaning, I reached over and shut it off, dragging my self out of bed to my bathroom. Splashing freezing cold water on my face, I finally woke up for real acknowledging the fact that today was my return back to high school. Yay! (That was sarcastic).

After taking a shower and drying my hair, I slipped on a pair of light blue jean shorts and a loose white t-shirt that had "WOW" written across the front of it. Fixing my hair into a side braid, I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen where the smell of pancakes fill the room. "Smells amazing." I comment before sitting down, grabbing a couple for my plate.

Sylvia looked at me, leaning with both hands on the kitchen counter. "Do you know how long it takes to make those pancakes and then you come down here and POOF, they're gone." I grinned sheepishly at her. "They were amazing." Sylvia's face breaks out in a smile. "Good." She states, grabbing a couple for herself, but not before grabbing my plate and rolling them up in parchment paper so they looked like a burrito. I had spread jam on the pancakes before so it did look like there was a filling. "Now you better get going if you want to get to school on time. Skateboard or car?" she asked, while handing me my "burrito". I smiled. "Skateboard." I replied before taking a bite.

I grabbed a pair of Ray Ban aviator sunglasses from the closet next to the door as well as my black all-star converse sneakers as Sylvia called Aspen, my body-guard. Yep, that's right, I need body guards to go skateboarding to school. "Aspen!" she screamed up the stairs and in about 2 seconds, I heard a person descending the stairs. But I didn't expect Aspen to look the way he did.

Aspen was about 20, only 2 years older than me but he was usually dressed in suits or all black around me. This was probably one of the first times I had ever seen Aspen not formally dressed, clothed in a tight white t-shirt, blue jeans (not sagging, thank god!) black vans and a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head. "Ready to go?" I asked, opening the door and grinning.

Rolling down the street, I took a bite of my breakfast, my American flag backpack resting on my back after 2 trips back, once for lunch and the other for my backpack. After swallowing, I looked back at Aspen, a smile gracing my face when I saw he was enjoying himself. Turning my head back around to face front, I pushed off the ground again and put both arms up in a v formation. "I'm king of the world!" I screamed, laughing.

People in the streets weren't too bad since I had on sunglasses and was dressed like normal person. Maybe one or two people noticed who I was and whispered to others while pointing at me. As we pulled up to the school yard, I jumped off of my skateboard letting it role into the grass, picking it up after it stopped moving. Quickly, I started pushing through the crowd, intent on finding one person Aspen shadowing me.

I saw a blonde haired girl talking and making wild arm gestures across the clearing by the entrance to the school building by a tree. I guess I had a faraway look in my eyes because Aspen snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You okay America?" he asked and I nodded and looked at him. "I recorded my last video over there before you know." I explained and Aspen nodded his head understandingly. Taking a deep breath, I started venturing over to Marlee.

As I was passing by, I overheard two girls', I think were freshmen by the way excitement was rolling off their bodies, conversation. "Can you believe **the** America Singer used to go to this school?" On asked and the other shook her head. "Not really, I still am amazed." I chuckled covering my mouth with my hand, Aspen smirking. Oh how much they would freak out if they knew who heard their conversation.

When I got closer to Marlee, I noticed she was talking to a beautiful brown haired girl and at first I thought she was talking to Kriss until I heard the devil talking behind me about how she got some new bag or something. Continuing on over, I walked behind Marlee only to bump into a blonde. A blond haired bo to be more precise.

"Sorry..." He apologized, his voice trailing off as he took in my appearance. I was frozen until I remembered that I still had my glasses and relaxed a little. "Are you new?" He asked, looking at my quizzically. I shook my head yes. "Well, my name is Maxon Shreave." He said and extended his hand out to me which I took and shook. "And let me be the first to welcome you to Los Angeles High School." I smiled only to quickly discard it and carry a neutral one instead. "Thanks." I managed to squeak out in a different voice before continuing on my walk to Marlee.

Pushing my finger to my lips to tell the girl Marlee was talking to be quiet, I snuck up behind Marlee. Wrapping one of my hands around her eyes, I leaned in close to her ears. "Hello." I whispered, my voice scratchy and deep. "Who are you?" Marlee asked, and you could hear the fear laced in her voice. I dropped my hand and made a pouty face. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me." I said in my normal voice as I pushed the sunglasses to the top of my head.

Marlee whipped her head around and her eyes widened. "America!" she screamed before launching herself into my arms. I hugged her back even though I could feel all the eyes set on the two of us, especially a pair of chocolate brown ones.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it guys? R&amp;R and THANKS FOR READING!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANNUKA! HAPPY KWANNZA! HAPPY RAMADAN! I thinks that's about it for holidays around now. So as a present to all of my fabulous readers, I decided to update this story! I decided to change POVs in this chapter just like _Ann's Krazy Obsession _suggested. Welcome to the oth****er side of the story.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 3: _***Maxon's POV***_

"Maxon, wake up." I heard someone say and I felt a nudge in my side. Rolling away from the voice I mumbled "Go away," but it probably sounded more like how Scooby Doo talks, hence the person most likely hearing it as "Row array." But of course this person was persistent and continued nudging my side. "Get up Maxon!" they exclaimed again, this time sterner than before. 'You'll be late for school at this rate and you know how your father is about school." This got me up.

Grabbing a pair of black jeans and teal V-neck t-shirt from my closet, I slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. Setting my clothes on the counter next to the sink, I glanced up at the wall filled with pictures, mostly from before high school. My gaze stopped at a picture with my old group of friends at the state fair. Our arms were linked behind everyone's back and we all were smiling at the camera. A real smile. I was in the center next to a girl with striking red hair and blue eyes. I tore my eyes away from the photo, shed my boxers and got in the shower.

My hair was still wet when I got downstairs for breakfast, the wet strands slightly covering my eyes. My mom walked over and handed me a croissant with chocolate in the middle. "Morning mom." I said as I leaned in and kissed her head before walking to the chair where my backpack was sitting. It was old and worn down, the black strap starting to fray. But then again, I had this backpack since freshman year. Before everything went downhill.

I was looking at the drawings still on the blue canvas backpack pocket I drew with America. Even though we drew stick figures half of the time, the drawings were perfect because I did it with America. Yes, when I say America, I mean the America Singer, amazing singer songwriter, world's biggest pop star etc. And I was in love with her, yet I was stupid enough to mess it up by pushing us apart by mentioning Kriss Ambers. The girl who I used to think was the kindest person ever until the day it all happened. The day I lost America.

**Flashback:**

_I saw America enter the front schoolyard. I made my way her, watching America get scared from Marlee popping out from behind her yet still giving her a hug. As I came closer, I heard a little of their conversation. "It's fine." America said after punching Marlee's arm lightly. "What's fine?" I asked, causing America to turn around and roll her eyes at me. "Nothing." she said, hostility dominating her facial features and voice. As she walked away, I just stared at her._

_I walked away, towards my group of friends who were waving me over. "Dude," Carter Woodwork said, pulling me in for a "man hug", patting my back before pulling away. "You won't believe what happened at August's party last week." The creepy smile on my best friends face already told me this couldn't be good for who ever this story was about. And Kriss happened to be the subject of this one._

_"So someone spiked the punch, like they usually do, but this time it was worse than usual." Carter started his story. "And you know, after awhile some crazy shit happened because everyone was drunk." Bariel, the school slut, __usually would give some guy a lap dance and then bang with a couple of guys and you're starting to get the trend, so I won't continue. "And I know what you're thinking." Carter said, placing one hand on my shoulder, cocking his head to the left. "What did Bariel do this time?" Carter said in a terrible attempt to imitate my voice. "But this time, it was Kriss."_

_I think my jaw dropped to the floor when I heard Carter say that. "Yeah, that was my reaction when I first saw her too." Carter continued. " So, she was in this super short mini dress and was dancing on top if a table. Twerking. Twerking I tell you. And everyone had a view of her," Carter cleared his throat. "So yeah. And it gets even better. That night, she literally dragged about 4 or 5 guys to a room and they were there all night. Rumour is, Kriss lost he virginity that night." He pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "Dude I think I have a video of it after too."_

_All of a sudden, I noticed there was no one by us anymore. Looking around, I spotted the clump of people by the door to the school, which never happened unless it was something big. Everyone tried to stay away from there. Walking over there, I pushed through the crowd, Carter following behind me, still looking for that video on his phone. I got to the edge which was inside the school, closest to where what everyone was so interested in was happening, but before I could see who it was between, Carter turned me around and gave me his phone, the video playing._

_I won't describe what happened in complete detail but here's the gist of what happened. Kriss walked out of the room, wincing as she took each step, holding her head in wrinkled clothes covered in, yeah. The best part though, was the look on her face when she looked down and connected what was on her dress to what happened last night. By then I was laughing so hard, just from her expressions._

_After a couple of seconds, I realized everyone else was laughing with me. But as I looked around, it wasn't for the same reason. America was drenched in coffee, a smirking Kriss standing in front of her. But what was the worst part was that America was glaring at me and then I connected the points of what she saw. Me laughing with everyone else and everyone else was laughing at her. Shit. _

_AS America ran away, I stared at Kriss. "What the fuck is your problem?" I asked Kriss, my voice raising in anger. "What the fuck is your problem?" I looked at her in disgust before pushing my way through the crowd in the direction America went only to be stopped ant the outside edge by Marlee. "Don't go after her you bastard." she said, poking me square in the chest. "You missed your chance to apologize 2 years ago." And like that she ran after America, leaving me there._

**End of flashback.**

"Maxon!" I heard someone scream and I felt something hit my back. Looking at the floor I recognized it as my Dad's dictionary. I turned around, facing my furious looking father behind me. "Yes father?" I asked, receiving a scowl in return. "Get going, or you'll be late for school." I glanced at the clock and saw the time before jumping out of my chair, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and putting on my white Nike Air Force Ones. Slipping out of the door, I screamed, "Bye." only getting silence as a response. And that is how I ended up sprinting down the sidewalk to school, which was only about a mile away.

When I walked into the school yard, I heard my name being called and I turned around and waved. I was about to shout "Hi" before I bumped into someone. A red haired girl to be exact. For a second I thought it was America, but this girl was wearing sunglasses so I really couldn't tell. The amount of groupie look alikes today is crazy. "Sorry," I apologized, waiting for a name to say.

She was tense for a second, but then she visibly relaxed. "New here?" I asked, secretly hoping she would say no and would end up being America, so y heart sunk when she nodded her head. I extended my hand. "Well," I said smiling," I'm Maxon Shreave." I smiled a little more when she shook my hand. "And let me be the first to welcome you to Los Angles High School." I continued. A smile appeared on her face when I said this only disappearing about a second later. "Thanks." she said in a weird voice, before she pushed past me, followed by this muscular looking guy who just glared at me.

I continued on to where Carter was standing and was about to enter the conversation when I heard a girl screech. "America!" I whipped my head around when I saw that mystery girl getting hugged by Marlee who apparently was the owner of that sound. I guess my wish got answered after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? R&amp;R and THANKS FOR READING!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated I just have been super busy and figured an update before break was over would be good for me to calm down. I really would like to thank everyone who have reviewed, followed and favorite, it really means so much to me that so many people have an interest in my writing. Now, it's time for me to stop rambling and begin the update!**

**enjoy**

Chapter 4: _***America's POV***_

As Marlee and I came out of the hug, I turned around slowly to face the people who were staring at us. Putting my feet together and my left arm flat against my side, I bent my knees and leaned to the left while waving. "Hi?" I said, unsure of what was going to happen next. Of course Aspen knew though, rushing over to my side, dragging me inside along with Marlee, his body acting as a wall between us and the crowd. A split second after, the crowd snapped out of their shocked state and started running towards us with paper that miraculously appeared, screaming for an autograph.

After pushing ourselves into the main office, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Are the fans always like this?" Marlee asked, and I nodded slowly. I'm sure a terrified look was plastered onto my face when I nodded because Marlee started laughing. "I thought you would be used to this by now!" she stated through her giggles. "Nope." I shook my head, smiling, trying not to laugh along with her.

When the three of us walked up to the front desk, the secretary, I think her name was Anne, quietly got up and lead us straight to the principal's office. I walked in there, expecting some form of sneering or insulting once I got in the room, but I was surprised at the principal's reaction to me.

You see, the principal and I never really got along well since I would always cause trouble and was not the best student. The last reason would not mater as much though if I was not the principal's son's friend before, and he thought I was a bad influence on him. Yep, his son was Maxon Shreave. Lets welcome the one and only Principal Clarkson (he doesn't go by his last name).

So, now you understand why I was expecting some form of rudeness to exude from this guy towards me when I entered, but it was quite the opposite. In fact, Principal Clarkson came over and gave me a hug. That's right, a hug! Mark it on the calendar! Today should be a National Clarkson-Didn't-Hate-America-At-First-Sight Day!

"Miss Singer," he said, smiling in the warmest way he could at me. "It's been too long since I've seen you. Come and take a seat and we will discuss your schedule." Clarkson motioned for me to come over towards his desk. The three of us slowly made our way forward, wary of why he was in such a good mood. "Don't worry, I don't bite." he joked and under her breath Marlee mutter "much." A small smile appeared on my face when I heard that.

As we sat across from him, Clarkson slid some papers across his spotless desk toward me, and trust me, when I say spotless, I mean spotless. The desk was void of any picture at all, not even one of Maxon. Must stink to be him. "So, Miss Singer, I hope you enjoy your schedule. The staff tried to make it as close as possible to your friend Marlee's schedule sp you have a friend. Do mind though that a couple of class will be different, but you =r bodyguard will be with you everywhere I presume, so you won't be lonely." Wow, even when being nice, he managed to m=remind me I was a loser here before.

"Thank you sir." I said as I got up after reviewing my schedule. "But Marlee and I must be going. We shouldn't be late for the first class today." Principal Clarkson nodded his head and smiled, although his eyes were staring me down. No doubt he was trying to figure out why I was being to nice and respectful toward him ass well since I wasn't before. Well, it's fun to make him overanalyze things.

Once we were out of the office, Marlee grabbed my schedule. "Great!" she exclaimed, "He wasn't lying, we do have most of the same classes together, including homeroom." I stole back my sheet from Marlee and looked down at my first period. "And if I remember correctly, that would be in the music room right?" "Yep!" Marlee responded, popping the "p", linking her arm in mine, leading me to class.

The class grew silent as Marlee and I walked in through the door. I scanned through the people and of course Kriss and her cronies were there as well as Maxon. The teacher who was by the board cleared his throat, getting my attention. "You must be the new student America Singer." He stated. I nodded my head. "Call me Gavril." he said and I shook his outstretched hand.

Right after I retracted my hand, the bell rang. "Miss Tames, go grab a seat in the back." Marlee shot me an apologetic look before proceeding up the stairs to the back. The music rooms at our school really were just a j=giant staircase, each step being very wide. "And Miss America," Gavril started, "since you were the last person in the class, you have to sing a song for us. I know you sing a lot, so this should be no problem, am I correct?" "Yep," I replied before waling to the center of the front.

"What should I sing?" I asked Gavril, who looked at the class for an answer. And literally, everyone shouted out one of my songs. "Shush!" Gavril screamed and the class was silent in record time. He looked through the crowd before his eyes landed on a person in the room. "Mr. Shreave, what should America sing?" "Um," Maxon started, pausing. " I've Told You Now. Her song." he said, locking his eyes with me, as if he knew the song was about him. I wrote the song when we first stopped being closer friends. After it was released, the song topped the charts. "Okay." I said before taking a deep breath.

_"You know what I mean_

_It's like walking in the heat all day with no water_

_It's like waiting for a friend_

_Watching everybody else meet theirs on that corner_

_Or losing in an argument_

_Although you're right can't get your thoughts in order_

_Still I refrain_

_From talking at you, talking on_

_You know me well_

_I don't explain_

_But what the hell_

_Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?_

_Wasting all my precious time_

_Oh, the truth spills out_

_And oh I_

_I've told you now_

_You know what I mean_

_Although I try my best I still let down the team_

_You're everything I want_

_Why should I resist when you are there for me?_

_Still I refrain_

_From talking at you, talking on_

_You know me well_

_I don't explain_

_But what the hell_

_Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?_

_Wasting all my precious time_

_Oh the truth spills out_

_And oh I_

_I've told you now_

_I've told you now_

_And I've told you now!_

_And I've told you now!_

_Still I refrain_

_From talking at you, talking on_

_You know me well_

_I don't explain_

_So what the hell_

_Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?_

_Wasting all my precious time_

_What the hell_

_Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?_

_Wasting all my precious time_

_Oh, the truth spills out_

_And oh I_

_I've told you now"_

I looked at everyone's gobsmacked faces. I did a nervouse laugh before looking at Gavril who motion I could go to my seat. But it unfortunately was in the back and I had to walk past Kriss to get there.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was the chapter guys? R&amp;R. THANKS FOR READING!<strong>


End file.
